


L U C T U S

by DreamedSilverWings



Series: Someting burning inside you [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamedSilverWings/pseuds/DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [IchiRuki month 2020! Day 7: Why are you full of rage? Because you are full of grief] There are many things that Ichigo doesn't remember. Like, for example, what he is. Or rather, who he is. Aizen loves to tell him that he is the most perfect of all his creations, Ichigo knows that he is more than that.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Someting burning inside you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694092
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	L U C T U S

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I managed to participate in English for the IchiRuki month! I kinda feel more confident than last time because a friend of me beta read this one, hope we didn't make big mistakes hahaha. I want to translate one or two more of my submissions, but idk if I will because of uni :c

There are many things that Ichigo doesn't remember.

Like, for example, what he is. Or rather, who _he_ is.

Aizen loves to tell him that he is the most perfect of all his creations, Ichigo knows that he is more than that.

His memories are blurred, from times before being a thing that was exclusively dedicated to crawling and devouring the weakest beings in front of him, if not everything; because there was nothing stronger than him until Aizen found him, made him a conscious individual once again and gave him a name, even if he refused to accept it.

He doesn't know who that curly-haired woman is, but she's screaming desperately a name, Ichigo, nor does he know why water falls from the sky and why it makes the wound hurt even more.

Pain is what he remembers most vividly, it's as if something was tearing him apart into so many pieces that it would be impossible to say that they were once parts of the same being. And then he is being chewed, the pain doesn't stop until somehow, the hunter ends up being his prey and Ichigo devoured it until there was absolutely nothing left of it.

Before and after that there isn't much else, just sand everywhere and an eternal night.

Aizen seemed to have been waiting for him for a while; in fact, it seemed that she was looking for him. For what? Ichigo knew well that it was se he joined his military organization called Los Espada, which had little or nothing of organized, because everyone ended up doing whatever they wanted.

Proof of that was that his and Grimmjow's relationship, who he fought every so often until one of them could no longer stand up; although, they had never let Nnoitra get close because neither of them liked him. In Aizen's own words, he let them both discuss their affairs and settle them like blood brothers.

Although they both grimaced every time someone mentioned how well they got along, the truth is that Grimmjow was the only person Ichigo was really comfortable with, it was the closest he could call a friend.

Although Ichigo had smoothly escalated to being the Septima Espada, he didn't feel like having a Fracción. He was always alone, frowning, trying to remember who he was.

Not like he had nothing much else to do.

Sleep, fight, go to Aizen meetings, get into existential crisis, and repeat all over again.

Right now he wanted to stop thinking about the crying woman with the golden hair, so he left his room with the intention of looking for Grimmjow, who surely was in the mood for breaking a few bones with him just out of boredom.

Las Noches was a very big place, so it would take some time.

"No! Let me go!"

Ichigo stopped, his eyes wide, feeling that he had awakened from a deep sleep, and although he doesn't know that voice, he knows in some way that it's important, because it echoes inside his head.

He uses Sonido to get closer to that voice, he needs to know who she is, ask her why she can't just let it go like the rest of the beings he has encountered.

"Stop whining."

Ah, the creepy Ichimaru Gin. He didn't like him, he was probably his least favorite person in all of Hueco Mundo (and that was saying a lot considering the kind of scum that is around there).

"Let me go, Captain Ichimaru."

Ichigo can finally give the voice a face. Ichigo had a bad memory, not only of what he believed was a distant life, but he couldn't remember the faces very well even if he was in contact with that person in a daily basis, but Ichigo knew that we couldn't forget her.

She was a small woman, very small, Ichigo immediately felt his heart pump blood faster because of the irrepressible urge to protect her, she is obviously someone who needs to be cared for. She wears black clothes, the uniform of a shinigami although she didn't have her zanpakuto with her, her hair is as dark as her clothes, which make a beautiful contrast with her white skin. Her eyes are large, of a color he couldn't yet define by how far away she is; but she knows that although she looks scared, judging by how her eyes shine with courage, she's not willing to just give in without giving a fight or at least make a fuss.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun." Gin smiles creepy, completely ignoring the pulls the little shinigami gives as if she wasn't here in the first place. "Have we disturbed you? Sorry."

"What is a shinigami doing here?" He approaches slowly.

"Oh, don't you know?" Now his smile is as if he was a little sorry for him. "I suppose Aizen didn't consider it appropriate to tell you. I will not go against his wishes."

"What do you want the shinigami for?" She hasn't looked at him till now trying to find a way to let go of the grip of Ichimaru, so he can't figure out the color of her irises.

"Don't worry about it, she can't do anything. See." he picks her up off the ground by grabbing her from a strange red necklace, "this seals her spiritual powers, she is practically a common soul".

"She looks like she doesn't want to be with you."

"Are you a knight in a shiny armor, Luto-kun?" Ichigo frowned, he hated when they called him by that name, forcing him to remember that he was just a dog on a leash. "I didn't expect that from you since you prefer to spend time thrashing with Grimmjow."

"What I do in my free time has nothing to do with my morals" he held her by the her free arm, because Ichimaru, although was concealing it with short steps, insisted on taking her with him.

And Ichigo was not going to allow that.

"Luto-kun, don't make a scene. It's just a simple shinigami."

"No," he refused, but he didn't know to what he refused. If not to make a scandal, not to give into a fight for her or not to reduce her to something simple, not when for him she was somehow everything.

"Aizen spoils you too much. You haven't learned your place yet."

"Luto, Gin," as if summoned, Aizen arrived just in time, before things got more complicated.

The girl gasped in surprise, as if she was absolutely shocked that he was there.

"Nothing happened." Gin loosened his grip, but she didn't try to pull away again, probably too confused to know what to do. However, Ichigo didn't hesitate to pull her when he noticed that this time he could take her away, causing her to trip and hit into his chest.

"Kuchiki?" Ichigo finally knew something of the shinigami, "what is she doing here?"

Aizen's confident expression disappeared, and instead his brow furrowed. He was upset, Ichigo had rarely seen him with that face that seemed too strange.

"One of the Pequeño Pescador brought her over, you know they're not very smart." Gin looked a little nervous, but either Aizen didn't notice or simply ignored him.

"I hope that's it and not your morbid fascination with keeping her terrified." He walked over and smiled at the girl, as if he was trying to comfort her.

"I am very sorry that you were involved in this, Kuchiki-san."

"Captain Aizen, what does all this mean?" Ichigo felt sorry for her, hadn't she realized yet that they were traitors of the Gotei?

"This is for the greater good," he patted her head, like she was a little girl unable to understand. The black-haired woman took a step back, crashing into Ichigo's body again, "so you must understand that I cannot allow you to return to Soul Society. You have already seen more than enough to be a potential problem. But don't worry, I'll let you stay in Las Noches."

"Cap..." she tried to speak, but Aizen cut her off.

"Luto," he addressed Ichigo, "I see that you really like Kuchiki. You can keep her" he said as if she were a thing and not a person. This obviously annoyed her, so Ichigo tightened his grip on, as if pleading to her not to make a scandal, there was no way she could refuse and come out unscathed. No one contradicts Aizen Sosuke. "I think it would be good for you to have a healthier company, I am concerned about all the anger that you seem to have inside and that seems to not come out even with violence" he acted as a kind of father concerned about the well-being of one of his offspring. "But you better treat her well, Kuchiki is a very important guest."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Ichigo didn't know exactly why Aizen thought he liked her, but she would certainly be better with him than Ichimaru. First of all, she was not afraid of him.

Aizen smiled as if satisfied with having resolved this little conflict that may have been very big, while Gin shrugged and gently shook, completely defeated.

"I suppose if you get tired of her you could lend her to me for a while, don't you think, Luto-kun?" he said with his creepy smile, opening his eyes just a little to see her.

Although she didn't know anything about Ichigo, she felt that she would definitely be safer with him, so she tightened the white fabric of his uniform between her fingers.

Ichigo felt his blood boil, he didn't want him to speak to her.

"Gin, I want to talk to you. Alone" Aizen warned before retreating from the hallway, calming Ichigo.

"Hai, hai. See you Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan" he waved as said goodbye.

"Goodbye," Ichigo spoke for both of them, more than a polite farewell sounded like a disappear. Rukia was silent, watching carefully as they retreated. When he knew they were totally alone, and he knew it because he could no longer feel Ichimaru's reiatsu, Ichigo loosened his grip, and she immediately released herself and in her attempt to escape ended up falling to the ground. "Are you afraid of me, Shinigami?" Ichigo was somewhat hesitant, he didn't know exactly how to start a conversation with her, so he opted for a somewhat distant posture.

Rukia looked up, and Ichigo could see the unforgiving winter in her violet eyes. Finally knowing what her color was gave her a strange satisfaction.

"My name is not shinigami," although she hadn't stood up and Ichigo knew that she couldn't hurt him even if she didn't wear that necklace, he looked imposing in his own way. She was definitely not a bit afraid of him. "I am Kuchiki Rukia."

She smiled, and Ichigo thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his short life.

"I'm Luto Vasiza. But don't call me like that, call me Ichigo." he returned the gesture, somewhat confused by the way he felt with her.

And so a destined encounter occurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Reijin Hakumei, whom I know from a Bleach Discord server (join! Is a good place to talk about Bleach stuff and fanfics), who has given me the idea of the name Arrancar de Ichigo (you saved my life hahaha I didn't think I would found a suitable name for him, but it's just perfect), which comes from the names of Lúcio Costa and Álvaro Siza (both architects), which has the plus of being very close to meaning "vessel of grief".
> 
> And obviously thanks to you for reading, I would like to know your opinions about my English, sorry for the grammar errors and poor vocabulary :'3
> 
> I want to make a translation for my submission for "just friends", it's not too long so I will try to make in time.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
